


Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Slow Build, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt is asleep at the ball. Caspar makes an entrance. Claude tries to dance with Linhardt. Complex emotional feelings ensue!





	Without You

While difficult to believe, Linhardt was asleep at a table tucked in the corner during the annual Garreg Mach Ball. 

Puzzled, Dorethea leaned over to Bernedetta, “How does he manage to do this here of all places?” Bernie took a bite of ice cream. “He says it’s for research most of the time. Or, that it is,” she made air quotes, “‘required if one is to be a great scholar.’” Dorothea giggled and sighed. “I must say, It’s truly an exceptional talent. I only wonder when he’ll get interrupted-”

It was like the goddess herself orchestrated what transpired next.

Caspar burst through the doors. With a yell, he called out for his friend. 

“LINNNNNHARDT!”

His voice rang through the flying buttresses of the ornate ceiling, causing the dancing couples, musicians, and everyone to stop. 

“Ah, yes, the knight in shining armor,” Dorothea said with a dead-pan face. Bernedetta had hidden herself under the table. 

Linhardt lifted his head and revealed an irritated scowl for a face, but otherwise waved at Caspar. 

“Oh, haha, sorry everyone,” Caspar rubbed his neck as he walked over to Linhardt.

Seteth looked as though he would punish Caspar into the depths of oblivion, but Byleth reached her hand to his shoulders for a comforting pat. The crowd shared similar glares, but the music finally returned, turning the couples’ attention away.

“Must you consistently be so loud,” Linhardt yawned, noticing Caspar’s strikingly fitted navy suit. 

Caspar pulled out a chair and sat next to him. 

“I was excited! I can’t help how loud I am.” 

“For the sake of mostly myself, please exercise control.” 

Caspar sighed, leaning his chair back. He looked at Linhardt taking a sip of his drink, his black suit complimented his slim, angular figure. 

“What are you drinking?” 

Linhardt swirled the stemmed-glass. “Something Claude offered. It seems as though he and the Golden Deers have secured alcohol.”

Caspar’s face went red and frantically looked for the house leader. From across the room, Claude noticed Caspar’s frustration. He gave a small laugh and a dashing wink before returning to his conversation with Lorenz. 

“Leave it to the Golden Deer…” Caspar sighed again and noticed Byleth walking toward them.

“That was quite the entrance, Caspar.” She offered a grin. 

Caspar folded his arms. “Just like I told Linhardt here, I can’t help myself when I get excited. This ball has gotten me really psyched!” 

Propped up by his hand, Linhardt was dozing off again. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Caspar nudged him awake.

“Ah, hello, professor.” Linhardt wiped his eyes.

She smiled again. “Please, you two, stay out of trouble.”

“Oh but trouble is too much fun, Teach!” 

Claude waltzed up from behind Byleth and stood at her side. “It makes life much more interesting, in my opinion.” The Alliance regalia on his trim black suit dazzled from the crystal chandeliers. 

Caspar shot him an annoyed glance, “Hi, Claude.” 

“I’m much too tired for this,” Byleth sighed. “Goodnight, you three,” she was already walking away. 

“Yes! A spectacular idea, professor. I would also like to go to sleep,” Linhardt stood to walk but Claude closed the gap. 

“Actually, might I have one dance before you leave?” He offered his hand. 

Caspar turned the color of the white table cloth. 

“While I do appreciate your gesture, Claude, I must decline due to my lack of dance talent.” He offered a bow.

“Nonsense! I must truly insist this time.”

Linhardt considered for a moment then accepted his hand. “Fine, but, again, I am not cut out for this parading nonsense.” 

Caspar swore Claude’s smile and charm had some form of magic tied to it. Regardless of what it was, Linhardt accepted, and they were walking away hand-in-hand. 

The times Caspar felt jealous or competitive was in training or battle. Yet, he caught himself feeling that same flare watching Claude hold Linhardt’s hand, or when Linhardt delicately held Claude’s waist. His throat closed, choking back feelings he never confronted. 

Hot tears started to stream down his face. Desperate for cool air, Caspar fled to the Goddess Tower for quiet. He sat on the floor underneath one of the open windows. The music dully swirled to the top of the tower, only serving a reminder of what he saw. He placed his hands over his face, tears running down his cheeks.

A few minutes passed until a familiar, unamused voice spoke.

“Caspar, what in the world are you doing up here?”

He quickly wiped away his tears to find Linhardt looking at him confused. 

“Linhardt! Hi, um, I must be allergic to a flower around here or something. Nothing to report!” Caspar wiped his face with his suit and attempted a smile.

Linhardt pulled out the handkerchief from his front pocket and offered it. “Here, this is clean if you would like to use it.” Caspar snatched it from his hand and blew his nose loudly. 

First, there was some annoyance, but then Linhardt smiled. He sat next to Caspar on the floor. 

“Now then, will you tell me what you are honestly doing up here?” His voice was slow but calm. Caspar sniffed and wiped a stray tear. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Something more embarrassing than that loud mouth of yours?” Linhardt joked sarcastically. He knew how to make him perk up. It was one of his favorite things to do for him. And just like that, Caspar laughed loudly. 

“Not quite,” he settled his laughter and awkwardly straightened up. “It’s actually about you, Linhardt. Uhm...are you actually interested in Claude?”

Linhardt stared into his eyes expressionless. “Caspar, I must say you’ve given me some surprise. I knew you were dull, but you’ve really exceeded my expectations this time.” 

“Oh, come on! It’s a fair question! You two have been talking way more than usual, and then tonight…” His throat choked as tears rolled down again. “Dammit Linhardt! You guys were even holding hands and smiling!” 

Linhardt watched his friend melt into tears. There had been no books in the library that successfully demonstrated to him how to calm someone, let alone a friend you want to confess to.

“Caspar, I did not know you felt this way.” He calculated if he should place a hand on his shoulder but decided against it. “In that regard, I should thank you for telling me.” He smiled but still felt like it wasn’t enough. His heart ached. 

Caspar used the handkerchief again and spoke. “I think what all of this is…” Linhardt watched his eyes reach his, they were still misty and red. “Linhardt...I think I love you.” 

Linhardt blinked a few times. 

“It’s sudden, I know. But, tonight I saw a life that didn’t include you. It made my heart hurt in a weird-”Linhardt’s lips abruptly stopped him, and Caspar made a noise. 

He gently pressed them against his, lingering on their softness. Caspar was taken aback. But, he responded with a gentle kiss, pushing his dark green hair behind his ear. Their breath was shallow as they tilted their heads, continuing to press harder. Lindhart slowly pulled his lips away, making Caspar lean forward for more.

“I know that I love you. In fact, I’ve known for quite some time, yet I was unable to find a solution to ‘how to confess to your friend’ in the library,” he said giving his classic sleepy grin. “Dancing with Claude was nothing more than a minor social exchange for access to their alcohol.”

“Wait, what?”

“We discussed sharing the alcohol when we arrived at the dance floor. Although, I said it could have been discussed at the table with a comfy chair.” 

Caspar smiled and gave him a big hug. “Pl-Please...s-stop” Linhardt breathlessly tried pushing away. 

“NOPE! You’re mine now,” Caspar was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special place in my heart for these two. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading xx   
Follow me on Tumblr! tumblr.com/blog/snale-mail


End file.
